How They Come To Be
by Midori-Sensei
Summary: Look and see. HaruZuke, but I think even people who don’t like it may get a kick out of it. No guarantees though. So don’t sue me, I’m only 17 and have a thesis to pay for.


Author's Notes:

I'd google "lovesac" before you read so that you may get a better understanding.

Enjoy, I had a fun time writing it.

Oh, and don't worry ShizNatters, I'm still writing my other stories. FHSHC is somewhat done (I've got notes) as is TEoLI, RoB, and ALLH.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME.

* * *

At the moment, several different things were in the Kaichou's favor.

A.) It was deliciously dark in the room. And as any predator knows, it adds to the element of surprise.

B.) Despite there being quite the number of people in the room, Shizuru felt that it added to the thrill.

C.) The sound of the movie was loud enough to drone out the sound of a certain other's voice if things were to get too heated.

D.) The way the projector's light gleamed off of Haruka's face gave a sort of heavenly glow to her gorgeous features and fair, and very appealing, skin. Judging from the look Yukino was giving her across the room, she noticed it too.

Alas, there was nothing that was going to stop her now.

This was possibly one of the single moments in which Shizuru was thankful that Midori was a teacher here at Fuuka. Her classroom was…unique, to say the least. In the dead center of the room was a black lovesac, nestled there in all of its fluffy glory. Next to it was a gold pharaoh's coffin, which caused speculation on whether it was real or not, which in turn would make their often delirious teacher a thief. Not like it would surprise anyone.

The entire back wall had maps tacked to it and anyone who would dare to lift a pencil up to defile them would have a mouth full of chalk by the end of the period. Being the eccentric that she was, each desk had a name. Shizuru sat at "Japan", Haruka at "Soviet Russia", Natsuki at "America", and so on and so forth. But currently, everyone sat on the floor and on the lovesac, which could fit five people if necessary.

Projected on to the chalkboard were random video clips of Midori's adventures in her college days. She had implored the class to "look past what you see and find the facts!" They were given worksheets to scribble down whatever they had happened to learn. Currently, the home movie was showing her driving a dirty old jeep in the desert with a snake coiled up next to her thigh without her realizing. Youko was trying to tell her that it was not her hand but a cobra, but the redhead was too into her rant to pay her a moment's notice.

This kept Shizuru quite amused until she turned to see how Haruka was fairing, for she was never the one to sit still for so long. The blonde sat shoulder to shoulder next to her, lazily sprawled out in the room that she had fought and threatened to obtain. Thanks to her valiant efforts, only she, the Kaichou, and Reito occupied it, Yukino kindly declining the offer.

The lavender eyed beauty had her fists against her cheeks and her face clearly told of her utter boredom and how it was sucking the Suzushiro flare out of her. But there was something about it…

Cherry eyes scanned all around before gently laying their gaze back on her. No Chie. No Aoi. All eyes were glued to the screen. Now was the time to strike.

It started with nonchalantly sliding her right leg in between both of Haruka's legs. It had caught her attention instantly, and a faint red hue graced her cheeks. Though back stiff, she attempted to "act natural" and get comfortable once more. Noticing the movement, Shizuru then placed her arms around and on her shoulder, pulling her into her increasing warmth.

"Bubuzuke!" She hissed under her breath, causing the said 'bubuzuke' woman to frown.

"Ara, yes my Haruka?" She whispered in her ear, the hot breath causing her to straighten even further and her own breath to hitch.

"What do you blink you're doing?!"

At the question, Shizuru looked down at their current entangled positions, then back up at her lover, who's purple eyes clearly reflected how out of sorts their owner was at their predicament.

"Touching my Haruka-chan of course. I thought she knew that."

"I do know that! I mean why!"

Instead of a reply, she received a gentle nip on her ear lobe, eliciting a gasp that the blonde quickly stifled with her hand. Her eyes widened when she felt her weight shift so that now the brunette was completely on top of her, her skirt ruffling at the contact.

Unfazed by it all, the Kaichou's hands lightly dug through her lemon lime blazer, eager to probe at the skin underneath. Tongue playfully leaving a trail of saliva down her creamy neck, she was rewarded with a soft moan that broke through the barrier of her hand. It was like a faint whisper, and she was delighted to be close enough to hear it.

Reito sat back in the beanbag and raised a brow at the two, not entirely sure what he was looking at. From a certain angle, it looked like Shizuru was tickling her into submission, and from another, it seemed that Haruka had fallen asleep and that the brunette was simply trying to wake her. He got the feeling that he was off by a long shot, but he shrugged it away and continued to watch the video that was steadily getting more interesting as the younger Midori karate chopped the viper in between its eyes before laughing at the danger.

Nuzzling her cheek against her lover's neck, she began to draw small circles on her exposed stomach that she had finally recovered. The executive committee leader, instead of surrendering, decided to fight back, but on different terms. Crawling out from under Shizuru, ignoring the huff of disappointment and sexual frustration, she dodged the light from the screen and approached Midori, who was watching as though she weren't there to experience them.

A fine brow lifted, wondering exactly what her mischievous little bull was up to. Before she could mentally question it any further, Haruka had beckoned her over with a swift motion of her hand.

With a few 'excuse me's, Shizuru was happily by her side. Of course, she was mildly surprised when the blonde had snatched her wrist and pulled them out the door with a "We'll be back in a second." And with that, they were gone.

Once they were a safe distance away, the brunette turned to ask her what they were doing. Her words were cut off before her mouth could announce them as she was up against one of the hallway walls. Strong yet feminine arms were around her waist to cushion her and lips were already against her own in a fiery moment of passion. Arms instantly around her neck before her brain could order it, she tangled her fingers into her mane as their lips seemed to share a dance before Haruka's nature turned it into a battle.

Moist and eager tongues were soon involved as both sides fought for victory. Taking a step forward sent the blonde backwards until she was up against a wall on the other side. Smiling into their kiss at her winning move, she proceeded to teasingly grind their skirts against each other, as though to flaunt. Mentally declaring that she would win the war in the _blend_, Haruka caressed her waist, threatening to go even lower.

"Hey, HaruZuke. Don't mean to dampen your fun, though it probably already is by now, but you need to get your asses back inside. Class is about to end and I still need that paper!" Midori's usual grin was laced with an intense undertone for someone such as herself, that which neither could make out. Shizuru smiling as though they were caught discussing plans for the Student Council, dragged Haruka back inside, who was frozen in embarrassment.

Once the coast was clear, Midori retrieved her phone from her pocket and uploaded FFNET while smiling from ear to ear.

'_Heh heh, you won't believe this, V-chan. I've got another HaruZuke idea!'_

* * *

Author's Notes:

And that, my friends, is how they're made. XD


End file.
